criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Picture My Death
Picture My Death is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Stardust Street district of Cambright. Plot After Roni Q showed Kaleb and Irene a photo of a dying Vera LaVerte from FriendNet, the duo left the station to find her, there they saw a cop, Aretha Levitt, who was restricted an area, which the duo assumed was where LaVerte’s body is. Irene showed Aretha her badge, who then allowed them to enter the restricted area. There they found exactly what they were expecting: Vera LaVerte’s body. Judging by the crushed wall, and the wheel marks on the floor, the duo deduced that the killer purposely crashed the victim with their car, leading them into sending a photo of the wheel marks to Roni, who confirmed that the car the killer was riding, was an SUV car. The duo found three suspect: Aretha Levitt who was supposed to patrol the area at the time of the murder, Louis Leroux who was meant to report the murder on TV, and victim’s partner, paparazzi worker, Hui Zhi Lin. Roni Q then came up to the duo, where she informed the whereabouts of Sierra Wyatt, the actress who Hui Zhi Lin informed the duo, that he and Vera were stalking. Roni led Kaleb and Irene to her sister’s mansion, where they saw Sierra having tea with Roxanne, where both of them were added to the suspect list. During the investigation, the duo discovered that Louis was prostituting himself so the victim would stalk the Duke’s daughters to find out scandals that’ll please his boss, and that Aretha was receiving numerous complaints from the rich people of Cambright, concerning the victim’s actions. Ismael then came to duo, to inform them that Roxanne and Sierra are complaining about a man breaking in the mansion, and annoying them. Irene and Kaleb went to Roxanne’s mansion where they saw Hui holding a camera asking Sierra personal question, in order to make her act hostile. After putting Hui in custody, the duo continued investigating, where they discovered that Hui was transgender and that the victim acted nasty towards him. They also found a footage of Sierra punching the victim on the face, for asking her questions about her late husband, and that Roxanne was mad at the victim, due to her calling her irrelevant. The duo found enough evidence to arrest Sierra for the crime. Upon admitting to the murder, Sierra told the duo that she killed Vera as Karma for what happened to her husband. Sierra explained that she and her husband were riding up the hill, when suddenly they caught the victim following them snapping pictures. Sierra’s husband hated the paparazzi and so he tried to escape her. Vera eventually caught up to them, and in order to anger the couple, she bumped their. Sierra’s husband was riding so fast, he couldn’t stop it, and so the car fell from the hill, fatally injuring the couple. Instead of calling the police to help the couple, Vera took pictures of them in a dying state, and drove away from the scene. The couple were left to bleed, until a driver passing by, saw them and called the ambulance. Unfortunately, while Sierra survived, her husband died from the injuries, making Sierra sad for years. Sierra swore vengeance, and when she saw the victim in Cambright, she recognized her. When she was riding her car, she saw the victim all alone, with no one on the street, and so Sierra took that chance to kill Vera. Sierra was sentenced to 25 years in prison. Summary *'Vera LaVerte' Murder Weapon *'SUV Car' Killer *'Sierra Wyatt' Suspects Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer owns an SUV car *The killer uses FriendNet *The killer drinks cappuccino *The killer is a woman *The killer has A- blood type